


Zippers

by tamaraneankori



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, based on tumblr prompt, fluff with a dash of sin, no, will I ever write anything with deeper meaning and thoguht?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaraneankori/pseuds/tamaraneankori
Summary: Kitty has some suit troubles...





	

He wasn’t sure why or how things like this happened to him. Maybe it was the unlucky nature of his black cat miraculous or maybe Adrien’s life had always been so unlucky. But he was sure today was definitely one of the unluckiest days of his life.

Everything had started out so normal, just like a regular day in the life of one Adrien Agreste. He had woken up, ate and The Gorilla had dropped him off at school. He greeted his best friend Nino and headed to class. He was a little bit sleepy from last night's patrol with Ladybug but he didn’t mind a bit of sleep deprivation if it meant spending some time with his Bugaboo. Oh, and making sure Paris wasn’t attacked by aliens or robots or something overnight.

Adrien got out his tablet ready to take notes for today's class. Nino and he got to Mme Bustier”s class earlier so he watched as the rest of his classmates filed in. Alya walked in, followed by Marinette who awkwardly waved blushing madly. Adrien smiled and waved back. Marinette was always so kind and sweet and adorkable and Adrien was glad he had gotten to know her better over the past few months.

The day droned on, normal as ever. Adrien obediently took notes on the new material, The Gorilla picked him up midday, he ate the expensive and nutritious meal served to him by one of his chefs and then was driven back to school for his afternoon classes.

When he finally got home, Adrien flopped onto his bed. He didn’t have piano lessons until later so he had some time to catch up on his sleep. Adrien sighed and stretched out his back muscles before relaxing. He could hear Plagg munching on his cheese platter somewhere.  
Yep, I could sleep forever. Then a loud beeping sound came from his computer. On the screen, there was a news report about something or someone attacking the city. So much for sleep.

“Plagg! Claws Out!” the kwami muttered a sarcastic remark before going into the blonde’s ring, his miraculous.

Even as Chat Noir raced across the rooftops of Paris getting to the scene of the crime as fast as he could, Adrien’s day was still going normally. Yeah so he was a magical superhero who stopped akuma attacks every other day, but for him, it was just like any other day.

Ladybug was already there, yo-yo whipped out when Chat gracefully landed beside her.

“Fancy meeting you here, My Lady.”

“Focus, Chat. Otherwise Evergreen over here’s going to turn Paris into her own personal botanical garden.” Ladybug gestured to the green-faced female who had flowers, leaves, and vines coming out of her.

“Wow, she showed up at the wrong Thyme, am I right?”

“I’m not even going to dignify that comment with an actual response.” And with that, the duo went into battle mode. They worked in flawless tandem, dodging left and right all while keeping the citizens out of harm's way and attempting to track down Evergreen’s akuma. Eventually, they followed/chased the akuma victim to an old greenhouse in the city. Now all they had to do was end this.

“Look, Chat! Her belt!” With one quick nod at Ladybug Chat dove in ready to grab the akuma victim’s belt while his Lady used her lucky Charm (garden shears), distracted her. That was the plan. It was simple. All he had to do was grab the stupid belt, break it and Ladybug would capture the akuma butterfly.

But of course, since this was Adrien’s life they were talking about, nothing was ever simple.

As he lunged for the belt, Evergreen twisted, screaming at Ladybug who was currently cutting down some hedges Evergreen had sprung up. Chat felt his claws tighten around his belt, along with a snapping sound meaning he got it. What he didn’t intend on happening was his bell being caught on by some vines and thorns that were coming out of Evergreen. Everything after that happened in an instant.

He threw the belt to Ladybug, who finished the job, but as he ducked and rolled away from the akumatized woman, he heard a loud ZIP! Or unzip, he should say.

“Bye-bye little butterfly!” Oh no, this is bad. Adrien looked back over to Ladybug who was about the throw her lucky garden shears up into the air and then back at the unconscious woman who happened to have something that belonged to him tangled in her vines. He had to move fast. But it was suddenly too late. Ladybug’s miraculous magic waved over the woman taking her vines, leaves, and thorns along with most of Chat Noir’s costume.

Ladybug smiled and held out her fist. Mission Accomplished.

“Pound i—” she looked over at Chat who was awkwardly sprawled on the cement floor with the top half of his costume totally gone. “—uh, wha—why aren’t you wearing clothes!?” Ladybug managed to get out staring bewilderedly at her partner. Chat felt his cheeks heat up. God, why did this have to happen to him?

“You think I chose for my costume to be ripped off my body?” he huffed, standing up. Ladybug was staring at him in a way that made him feel rather uncomfortable. Oh god, let me die now. She’s gonna think I’m the biggest loser to ever live. Who manages to get accidently stripped while fighting crime?

 

Marinette blinked. The blinked again. Out of all the outcomes of today's akuma incident, this is not one her mind could have possibly thought of. She stared at Chat Noir, her teammate, her partner, her friend. He stood there awkwardly in nothing but his skin-tight leather pants and mask. No shirt on. Nothing covering his chest or his pecs or his tight abs or that lovely V-shape that led down to—OH GOD, she was still staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

A fine-ass piece of meat, speaking of ass… No brain, don’t think about that!

“How, uh, how did this happen Chat?” Look at his face, Marinette, his face. She could now see that his face was, in fact, an extraordinary shade of red.

“Well, umm, you see, my, uh.” He let out a sigh. “My bell got caught on one of Evergreen’s vines and it unzipped the rest of my suit and then that got ripped off when I moved away and then you did your miraculous thing and now the top half of my suits gone, okay!?”

Ladybug blinked at him again. Then again. She let out a giggle which quickly turned into her doubled over laughing with tears in her eyes. She could hear Chat laughing with her because honestly, this entire incident was ridiculous. She didn’t know how or when but they had ended up leaning against each other, back against the wall as the evening sun bathed them in a golden light.

“I always knew that bell would bring you trouble.” Ladybug said. “It was ridiculous and I for one am glad it’s gone.”

“It wasn’t ridiculous! It was essential to my entire costume.”

“Your entire costume is ridiculous.”

“Nu-uh!” Chat pouted.

“Sorry, kitty but it’s true.” Marinette petted his fake ears and Chat rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his silky blonde locks and sighed, willing her miraculous to last longer because she didn’t want to get up.

“You were so staring though.” Chat smirked into her collarbone.

“Was not!”

“I saw you; you were checking me out, My Lady.”

“No! I was just surprised and confused as to why on earth you lost half your costume.” She felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

“So you weren’t the least bit interested in what I had to offer?” He looked up and winked at her. Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Please, the only reason I was looking so long was because I was trying to find something worth looking at.”

“You wound me, My Lady!” Chat mock clasped at his (uncovered) chest. “You and I both know you were enjoying the view.” She raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up. “I can’t blame you, though, it is one killer view.” Marinette watched as he stretched and it took all her willpower not the take her eyes off of his face. Okay so maybe she took one peek down at the view. Ladybug stood up only to notice how close together they were. They stared at each other’s eyes for a moment. Wow, he has really nice eyes. She looked at his green cat eyes that were filled with adoration and love. He slowly blinked at her just like an actual cat did when they tell you that they lo—BEEP.

Marinette was jolted from her thoughts when she noticed both of they only had about a minutes left before they untransformed.

“Until next time, M’Lady.” Chat lavishly bowed at her a small smile on his face when he looked up at her.

“You plan to lose your costume next time as well?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Well, take one final look, Ladybug. That’s the last you’ll see of it...for now.” With one final wink Chat flipped over the rails and headed home.

And when Marinette went to bed that night she totally didn’t dream about a certain kitty with delicious abs.


End file.
